


softest touch

by GallifreyanPal



Series: utmv lesbians [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Human, Blindfolds, Cross is a woman, Cross/Nightmare (Undertale) - Freeform, F/F, Genderbend, Lesbians, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmare is a woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xtale Sans (Cross) - Freeform, it's really gay, utmv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/pseuds/GallifreyanPal
Summary: Nightmare, the queen of darkness. A terrifying force whose compassion doesn't exist except to her lover, in soft moments shared in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: utmv lesbians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	softest touch

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the utter lack of lesbians in this ship tag, written slightly out of spite. As the local disaster lesbian, I decided to rectify that. Enjoy!

The fabric lowers onto Cross’ eyes and her world goes dark. Two strong, nimble hands tie it snugly behind her head, and then she’s guided to a pillow and told to relax. Every other sensation amplifies with the loss of her sight, and when a finger trails down her sternum, between her breasts, and across the skin of her stomach, she shudders.

Nightmare doesn’t say anything at first. A light, soft chuckle wafts through the air, and Cross can almost feel the smile on her face. Another touch to Cross’ side makes her inhale as her spine arches. Nightmare laughs. “Eager,” she comments, “aren’t you?”

Cross feels her face go red as she stutters for the right words. “You…” she starts, biting her lower lip as the hand on her hip tightens, fingers gently pressing into the skin, “…don’t normally want to do things like this.” Nightmare’s hand leaves Cross’ side for a moment and then she can feel the same hand take hold of one of her breasts and roughly squeeze. Cross can’t help but gasp sharply, arching her back into the warm touch. “ _Nightmare.”_

“Cross?” Nightmare parrots back at her, smugness dancing across her tongue.

Cross bites her lower lip and twists her hands into the bedsheets. Nightmare is stubborn and prideful, and retorting with a tease would only dissuade her from her current temperament. Cross loves the rough and the needy and the desperate, the possessive movements and the electrifying touches, but the soft caresses and the gentle, soothing words of praise are a rare treat she doesn’t dare to give up. Her tongue darts out to wet her dried lips, and they part when she asks, “May I request something?”

“What is it?” Nightmare asks, and Cross stifles a soft, pleased noise as she feels Nightmare’s thumb ghost over her nipple. The touch lingers before it leaves.

“Kiss me,” Cross answers, and is immediately obliged. A pair of soft lips meet her own, and Cross shivers as Nightmare’s hands move to cup her face. The kiss is slow and it lingers, and the more it does, the hotter Cross feels her face get. She’s burning up inside by the time Nightmare opens her mouth and slides her tongue forward to press insistently at the dip between Cross’ lips. Cross drops her jaw and Nightmare presses closer.

A weight settles on Cross’ bare hips. The bed dips on either side and Cross’ heart pounds at the thought of seeing Nightmare with legs spread, straddling her. Cross’ hands twitch and she loses to the compulsion that drives her to gently hold Nightmare’s hips. The skin is warm to the touch and Cross sighs into the kiss that she and Nightmare share. It can hardly be called a kiss at this point, with how their lips barely touch and their tongues seem to be doing all the work. That changes when Nightmare pulls away for a bit of air and then seals their mouths together again. A moment later, she pulls on Cross’ lower lip with her teeth.

The kiss breaks with a soft pop and Cross again breathes in louder than was called for. Nightmare presses a kiss to Cross’ cheek, and Cross can feel her grin as she presses her lips to her skin over and over and over, winding down her neck until she finds a spot she likes. Nightmare latches on, gently pulling the soft skin between Cross’ neck and shoulder between her teeth. Cross can hardly stay quiet. A low moan that sounds more like a hum vibrates through her pressed lips and she tenses as the sensations from the bite roll through her entire body.

“ _Nightmare,”_ she says again, almost reverently.

Nightmare lets go with her teeth, then nuzzles and grins into the crook of Cross’ neck. “Say my name again,” she demands firmly. Her voice sends a chill of arousal down Cross’ body, a sensation so enticing that she forgets to respond for a moment. “My _name,_ Cross.”

“Nightmare,” Cross blurts as she’s jolted back into reality – hazy, hot reality. Something wet – Nightmare’s tongue – has started to flick against one of Cross’ nipples. “Ah – Nightmare,” she says again, this time with more surprise behind it. Nightmare’s hand cups her other breast and squeezes. All of it feels heavenly, and Cross can barely put together enough coherency to ask, “Nightmare?”

Nightmare stops and the touch recedes. Cross bites back a whine. “Everything alright?”

“Yes,” Cross says with certainty. “No, yeah, this is… I love this. I love you,” she says, almost a whisper. “It’s just strange.”

“Strange?” Nightmare replies almost indignantly. “I beg your pardon?” The words are laced with a laugh, so Cross knows Nightmare isn’t truly offended, but she’s quick to correct herself anyways.

“I mean-” Cross huffs, looking for the right words, “What’s… gotten into you? Why are you focusing so much on me? What’s with the blindfold?”

There’s a pause, and for a moment, Cross is afraid she’s said something wrong. Then she feels Nightmare’s lips on hers, just for a moment, before Nightmare says, “Is it wrong for a queen to care for her handmaiden?”

Cross flushes deeply and replies, “No, but it’s… uncharacteristic of you.” And it’s true – Nightmare isn’t usually this devoted, even in intimacy. Her existence is a statement of power, regality, and control, not of service.

“Uncharacteristic it is,” Nightmare agrees, to which Cross is confused for a mere moment before she continues. “And that’s precisely why I find it important to show you how much value you hold. How much you _mean_ to me, Cross.” She reaches out and traces the blindfold wrapped around Cross’ head. “I gave you this because I want you to focus on _yourself_ tonight.”

Cross’s heart thumps loudly in her chest. “O-oh,” she says, and the stutter that makes its way past her lips is embarrassingly soft. “Well, I love you too, Nightmare.”

Nightmare laughs and runs her hands along Cross’ sides. “May I continue?” she asks, and Cross can’t nod fast enough. A gasp escapes Cross’ lips when her nipple is suddenly pinched, and she involuntarily squirms on top of the mattress. Nightmare immediately soothes it over with her tongue, then takes it in her mouth and sucks gently. The heat pooling in Cross’ abdomen is insurmountable at this point, and when Nightmare finally slides a hand between her thighs, Cross can only spread her legs further apart in response. She waits for Nightmare to touch her, but it never comes, and she frowns.

“Nightmare?”

“Patience,” Nightmare responds. Then, finally, Cross feels a feather-light touch to her labia, and she jolts with a hitch in her breath. “More patience than _that,_ goodness.”

“Sorry,” Cross replies sheepishly, though she can’t focus on much past the warmth of Nightmare’s body and the way her cunt aches as blood rushes through her own body. She grips the bedsheets again, and for the first time, she feels the urge to remove her blindfold and lean up to kiss Nightmare, hold her close, and grind insistently on her fingers until she lets her ride them.

“I know what you’re thinking, Cross,” Nightmare warns, punctuating her statement with another soft brush of her fingers over Cross’ clit. “And you should wait.” Cross can feel the smirk on Nightmare’s face as she adds coyly, “Good girls get rewarded, you know.”

Cross’ face is burning now. The words play over and over in her mind – since when had Nightmare spoken to her like that? Subtly, she presses her thighs together, aiming for friction and relief from the intense amount of arousal, but all she can feel is her own slick spreading across her thighs. She pulls them apart suddenly, embarrassed. A hand grips her dampened inner thigh and Cross feels like she just might die.

“God, you’re so wet,” Nightmare croons, and Cross’ legs shake from the intense swirl of emotions coursing through her. She feels a deep-seated need for Nightmare to do something, _anything_ to satisfy the ache roaring in her abdomen. Another soft whine escapes Cross’ lips, and Nightmare creeps her hand up her thigh. “Have I mentioned how much I love it when you whine for me? You’re so pretty, Cross,” she says, and drags a finger between Cross’ folds and across her dripping slit.

Cross hums another moan, lips pressed tightly together to keep her volume at a decent level. She turns her face to the side, cheek pressed against her pillow, and Nightmare’s other hand cups her face and guides it back to where she can see it. A finger, likely Nightmare’s thumb, presses firmly against Cross’ clit and her lips finally part when she moans again, light and airy. _“Nightmare.”_

Nightmare rubs in gentle circles with her thumb, causing Cross to twitch and gasp as waves of pleasure wash over her. Nightmare’s other fingers rub teasingly between Cross’ labia, moving back and forth, dipping close to her opening but not pushing in. “How’s that, darling?” Nightmare mutters softly.

Cross furiously nods. “More, please,” she groans, hands fisting into the sheets and shaking with how tightly she has to grip them.

“Please what?”

“Please, _Nightmare,_ ” Cross says, and she can hardly refrain from bucking her hips forward. However, she doesn’t have to, since Nightmare immediately pushes a finger inside of her and she gasps, loud and drawn-out, before keening as her walls flutter and clench down on the invading finger. Then, Nightmare’s finger curls, and Cross pants and twists and squirms because it feels too good to sit still.

Everything up until that point is blown away when Cross feels something wet and warm on her clit, and comes to the conclusion that Nightmare’s brought her tongue down to assist. She presses down and flicks lightly as her finger continues to explore inside of Cross, gentle caressing her inner walls. Noise spills from Cross’ lips and she can hardly keep it in check. Her hips buck lightly and Nightmare presses them firmly back down to the mattress, then pushes in a second finger before giving a tiny kiss to the neatly trimmed area above Cross’ clit.

With her free hand, Nightmare gently pets Cross’ thigh and says, “I wish you could see yourself right now.”

“Well,” Cross says, out of breath, “I can’t see much of anything right now, anyways.” There’s a pause, and Nightmare snorts. Cross feels Nightmare’s fingers slip out of her and she scrambles to take back her words. “Not that it’s bad!”

“No no,” Nightmare said, “I know what you mean. But here.” The hand leaves Cross’ thigh and cups her cheek. Nightmare’s thumb gently pries at Cross’ lower lip. “Open. I want you to taste this.”

Cross drops her jaw and, confused, she lets Nightmare slip her fingers inside her mouth. Only after wrapping her lips around them does Cross realize that these were the very fingers that were just inside of her. It’s not the most pleasant taste (a bit salty), and in the back of her mind Cross registers that this is probably unsanitary, but the arousal given by such a tiny action, _oh –_ that washes away everything else. Cross whimpers softly, suckling on Nightmare’s fingers.

Nightmare pulls them away and there’s a soft pop as Cross’ lips disconnect before her fingers are pressing back at Cross’ cunt, which has only grown more damp and slick as the moments pass. Nightmare swipes a fingertip along Cross’ soaked labia before pressing both fingers back inside of her vagina, curling once more to press at her inner wall, but only gently. It drives Cross mad with want.

“Getting a bit worked up, there?”

“I’ve been worked up for forever,” Cross whines, and gasps when Nightmare’s tongue returns to its previous place on her clit. Her hips twitch uncontrollably as Nightmare sucks hard, and she cries out as wave after wave of pleasure crashes into her. Her stomach coils and she lets out an almost-shriek, so close, _so close,_ but then Nightmare pulls away. _“Nightmare!”_

“Close, I’m presuming?”

Cross nods furiously. _“Yes,”_ she groans.

Nightmare chuckles, pulling her fingers away. “Alright,” she says, hot breath on Cross’ clit, “gently now.”

Cross waits with bated breath for Nightmare to finish her off, but instead of a rough path to completion like she had anticipated, Nightmare’s gentle tongue returns to her clit with soft, drawn out motions. The pleasure rises like the tide and then the wave breaks, orgasm crashing down as Cross trembles and moans out another call of Nightmare’s name. She goes tense and then collapses to the bed, spent.

Nightmare crawls up to her, warm body pressed against her side. She reaches out and removes Cross’ blindfold, setting it aside and returning to embrace her lover. While Cross catches her breath, Nightmare reaches out and brushes a strand of dark hair out of her face.

“Never in my life have I encountered a more beautiful creature,” Nightmare whispers, then presses a small kiss to Cross’ temple. “And never have I been more glad that you are mine.”

Cross gives a bit of a dopey grin, turning onto her side and reaching out to pull Nightmare’s face close enough to kiss. Their lips meet again, drawn out and passionate before breaking. “You flatterer,” Cross teases. “You’re mine, too. You’re not escaping.”

Nightmare laughs and moves closer. Her legs entwine with Cross’, and she reaches out for a blanket, but as they tangle, Cross notices dampness on Nightmare’s legs. She moves her knee upward, causing Nightmare to freeze in place as she encounters more wetness that’s certainly not residual.

“Ah,” Cross says, a grin forming on her face, “I know you wanted tonight to be about me, but…”

Nightmare, in a rare moment of embarrassment, averts her reddened face. “Mm… don’t feel obligated.”

“You say that, but I’ve already made up my mind,” Cross says. “May I?”

Nightmare nods and shifts closer, and Cross reaches her hand down. Her fingers brush past trimmed hairs, over her clit, and between her soaked labia. Cross experiences a rush of euphoria when the hot slick spreads over her fingers, as if it were just _waiting_ to be touched. Her hand settles with a thumb on Nightmare’s clit, gently stroking her folds as she rubs circles on the sensitive nub. She knows Nightmare prefers it this way when she’s receiving – gentle, repetitive motions.

Cross’ ears perk up when Nightmare rewards her with a soft, pleased sigh. As Nightmare’s breathing picks up, so does Cross’ heartbeat, and she moves in as close as she can get. Their foreheads press together, and Cross’ nose brushes past Nightmare’s when she leans in to press a soft kiss against her lips. She feels as if she can get lost in this forever, this intimate moment where all that matters is her and Nightmare. And she’s sure that Nightmare feels the same way, if her warmth and her noises are anything to go by. Cross still feels so astonished and flattered that Nightmare would lay herself bare before her like this, in more ways than one. The queen of darkness, lending herself to the care of her handmaiden – as it should be, Cross thinks.

Lost in the moment, Cross barely realizes the amount of time that’s passed until Nightmare tenses and seizes, suddenly gripping onto Cross’ arms as she tips over the edge. Her lips part in a small ‘o’ as she gasps, convulses, and falls still. Cross gradually stops the motions of her hand and pulls it away, reaching for the same blanket Nightmare was trying to pull over them earlier. As the fabric settles on top of their bare bodies, Nightmare stirs.

“Mmn... we should clean up. Besides, a bath with you sounds delightful right about now.”

“So soon?” Cross asks. “Rest for a bit here. With me. Please?”

Nightmare takes a moment to decide. “Alright. For a bit.” She pauses. “I love you.”

Cross’ heart skips a beat. It still feels unreal. Like a miracle. She _loves_ her.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this fic, please check out my current pride and joy, my fic [Lifeline!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602023/chapters/59429035)
> 
> If you want to see WIPs, updates, and more content from me, check out my [tumblr (SFW)](https://gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com/) and/or my [twitter (NSFW)!](https://twitter.com/GallifreyDark)


End file.
